Aborted From Time
by MadManMatt64
Summary: Done with putting up with Leo, Aeris decides to go back in time and abort him. What will happen next? An expansion of comic #259 The Comedian. Please Review! As of today, this story is getting re-edited. All errors will be fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Aborted From Time

Chapter 1:The Abortion

Aeris's POV

It was an average looking day outside. But then again I never really go outside unless I want to get a game. Getting out of bed, I went into the kitchen to get some coffee to help wake me up. Walking in the kitchen I saw two plain white mugs of coffee on the counter. Knowing the the on right was meant for me, I took the one on the left. I knew that Leo the idiot was up now, so there went a relaxing morning of fanfic writing. Deciding to at least make the most of my morning, I drank the rest of my coffee and went to the living room to play a game I downloaded yesterday of the XBLA called Castle Crashers. When I just started playing I heard a loud obnoxious voice behind me say, "Hey its a good thing they call this game Castle Crashers."

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I looked behind me to see Leo the retard. He was smiling that big stupid smile of his. He then continued, "Because it crashes so much."

I could feel my annoyance growing for that stupid joke, and I'm pretty sure I had that look on my face too, but still he went on, "Get it? Castles? Crashing? CRASHERS! LOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

My annoyance turned to anger, but then he turned around and said, "Oooh, I am so telling the internet that one."

It looked like he was about to leave but then he turned around and said, "Oh hey here's another one. What do you call a 360 that can't play games?"

He paused for me to figure it out, but right now all I wanted to do was beat that piece of shit into a pulp, but I didn't get the chance to do that because he continued, "Yours! Red Rings are 100 % failure rate with me!"

I was about to interrupt him with a punch to the face, but on he went, "But hey. Its not like you can't find another one. They're easy to find."

It looked like he was done, but then the next few words sealed his doom, "Easy like your mom. _Real easy_! I mean, she's no Wii, but she is cheap!"

I was giving him my best death glare hoping to make him stop, but he didn't take the hint, "What? I'm just going by what people have told me.", he then whispered, "People who_ fucked _her.", and then he shouted, "_Many people_."

I turned around and stomped my way into my room, with Leo still rambling on, "Get a stamp every time! Twelve stamps and you get anal! Its like a free sub! Only its _buttsex_!"

I slammed the door to my room at the same time he shouted, "FOOTLONG!"

I angrily sat down on my bed and began whaling on one of my pillows. It took me about an hour until I could think clearly. A list of revenge plots came into my brain, and every one of them resulted in his beating, but that would only be temporary. I needed a permanent solution to get Leo out of my life once and for all. Of course killing him was out of the question. I may beat him like a rug, but I wouldn't kill him. Besides, I'd probably be found out really quick too. I looked around my room for ideas until my eyes rested on a glass panel. Inside was a pair of sunglasses, an orange vest and a car key. The glass was labeled, 'Break glass in case you need to make like a tree and get outta here.'. I gave an evil grin as I walked over to the glass case. With nothing else to break it, I used my fist (It was candy glass so I didn't hurt myself). I put on the sunglasses and vest, grabbed the car key, and hoped that Pantsman didn't move the DeLorean out of his garage.

General POV

Mrs. Leonardo was walking home in a good mood. After a check-up at the doctor's, she found out she was pregnant! As she walked through the gates of her home she saw her husband, Leo Leonardo the Second was enjoying a nice cup of earl gray on the porch. She called out to him, "Leonardo the Second, I've got great news.", She paused slightly and walked closer, "I'm pregnant!"

Mr. Leonardo seemed overjoyed at the news, because as soon as she said that, he exclaimed, "Bolly!" (Did I mention he's British?).

But with good news must come bad news, as demonstrated by Mrs. Leonardo when she said, "Now, the doctor said that there is a slight chance he'll be born retarded."

The British cat then exclaimed, "Tea and crumpets! How retarded?"

Then out of nowhere a few bangs followed by a flash of light heralded the coming of a De Lorean that looked like it came straight out of the Back to the Future movies. After a few seconds of it just staying there, the door opened to reveal Aeris with a Marty McFly vest, and Terminator sunglasses.

As she lifted her sunglasses and gave both of the Leonardo's a menacing stare, Mrs. Leonardo asked, "Um... may we... help you?"

Aeris answered slowly, "Yeah...", then with an evil smile she pulled out a metal coat hanger and said, "Bend over."

Meanwhile in the present, Leo was playing Castle Crashers (The reason he was annoying Aeris so much was so that he could play it). But for some reason he was starting to suck at it, as if all his experience at gaming was fading out of existence. Speaking of fading out of existence, he eventually felt a tingling sensation in his hands. Looking down, he saw that his hands had started to turn transparent! They both eventually disappeared and the controller fell to the floor. He started shouting for Aeris, "Help! Aeris, something bad happened to time!"

He ran into her bedroom, but found it empty. He noticed shards of glass on the floor. He looked at what was above it and saw what was left of the glass case. He then noticed that something was written on what was left of the glass. It said, 'In case you need to make like a tree and get outta here.'.

Getting the reference,and completely forgetting his predicament, Leo exclaimed, "Aeris has a time machine! Why didn't she ever tell-" *POP*

And with that sharp pop, Leo Leonardo the Third was no more. He was dead, but not in the traditional sense. He never existed, for Aeris in her fit of rage, aborted him with a rusty coat hanger, which also ensured that his mother could no longer be fertile. Of course with Leo gone, that meant that Aeris lived the rest of her life happily right? We shall see.

**(November 19th 2011) I decided to re-edit this fic so that my writing skill seems a bit more competent. This chapter didn't have that many mistakes, but I aim to fix them all. Not to mention a vary glaring inconsistency between this and Feral that needs fixing. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Temporary Happiness

Aeris's POV

Life never felt so good. I was back in the present after my little _visit_ to Leo's parents. I reappeared right in front of Pantsman's house at around 9:00 PM, so I just parked the DeLorean there figuring he could park it in the garage himself. Exiting the car, I noticed that the light in his house was on. Feeling curious as to why he would still be home, and not fighting crime, I looked in the window. I saw Pantsman inside, but the thing is, he wasn't Pantsman. Well of course he was Pantsman but he wasn't wearing the pants he wore as a mask. He was just a regular guy right now. I shook it off, figuring he was just on a day off. Right now I needed to get home and see the fruits of my labor.

It was dark out as I walked back to my apartment. I thought of all the things I could do now that Leo was gone. I could finally write my fanfictions in peace, watch all the Twilight movies without him saying that the only reason girls like modern vampire movies and TV shows is because girls have periods, and I could actually eat out without having to pay property damage when he exploded the toilets. I thought briefly that I may miss him. After a few months. Maybe years. It didn't matter, he was gone from my life and I couldn't be happier!

Eventually I did see the sign that showed that I was in front of my building (Finally, I could say _my _building and not _our _building). Walking inside I found that the lobby was virtually unchanged. Then again, it probably wouldn't be. As I walked over to the elevator, I noticed that the desk clerk gave me a weird look, but it was probably because I was wearing an outfit that hasn't been seen outside a television ever since the mid-nineties.

When I got to my floor I walked over to my (_my_) apartment and took out the key to it from my vest's pocket. When I turned it for some reason the door didn't unlock. Thinking that the key was just bent out of shape from the time travel or something, I went over to a nearby potted plant to look for the spare key that I hid there in case I dropped the key I kept on me. Thankfully it was still there. I went back to the door to unlock it. Something about the key seemed odd, the teeth seemed to be a bit off, but I paid it no mind as I unlocked the door. When I opened the door and turned on the lights I was surprised about the décor this place had. Sure it was gaming stuff but it was based off one thing; Metal Gear Solid. Don't get me wrong, I like the Metal Gear games, (despite that jerk being in them) but this was _really _excessive. Models of the different kinds of Metal Gear, posters, PS3 skins, and even coffee mugs littered the place and I was starting to wonder if the me in this time line was obsessive about this franchise. No sooner then I had started thinking about that I felt two hands grab my mouth and my throat. I then heard a gravelly voice say, "Well, look what the cat dragged in, pun not intended. If it isn't my old pal Aeris."

The man let go. When I turned around to see who had frightened me, I gasped a little bit. It was Snake, a junior high school bully of mine who I hadn't seen outside of the games he stars in for years. He is a tall man who wears a futuristic jumpsuit with two bandoleers across his chest to hold his grenades. He has a gray bandanna to match his jumpsuit and a five o'clock shadow to make him appear rugged. He has been called a hero, but to me, he's still the same jerk I knew in middle school. Immediately angry at him for being in my apartment (I think) I said, "What the Hell Snake! Why are you here?"

He sniggered, "I should be asking you that question. I live here, you don't."

I didn't know why but when he said that I started to feel a little scared, even though I stopped putting up with this guys bullshit years ago when... I'll think about that later, right now I had to figure out whats going on, "I don't?"

Snake got a good laugh at my expense, "No you don't. So why are you here? To steal my stuff to make a quick buck so that you _can _live here? Pfft as if."

I was starting to feel confused as I said, "Why are you talking to me like this? After Leo stood up for me you-"

Snake scoffed, "Who the hell is Leo? Was he an imaginary friend of something. Yeah real terrifying. Newsflash: I owned your ass back then, and I don't know where you've been all this time, but you always submitted to me, and if you don't leave now, I will call the cops."

Taking his invitation with gusto, I ran out into the hallway and into the elevator, with him laughing at me all the way. When the doors closed I started trying to remember my past.

11 years earlier

_ I was feeling good about myself after leaving Mr. 47's class, as I was the only one to turn in the homework that day. As I walked down to my locker I was humming a little tune, I can't remember what. Then I felt a hard shove as Snake pushed me. I dropped my books but I was able to keep my balance. I turned around and yelled, "What the Hell Snake! You big jerk!"_

_ He then started his ranting, "On the battlefield you must be aware of your surroundings at all times. Attack can come from any__** direction."**_

_** And I stood there listening to his rambling until the bell rang again.**_

Present

No, that wasn't right! Leo was supposed to be behind Snake so that when he shouted "ALARM!", Snake would run in a nearby locker so that Leo would lock him in. But then I remembered the reason as to why Leo wasn't there to begin with; he doesn't exist. "_So I was bullied throughout school_", I thought to myself, "_And that also means that I didn't make that promise to myself._"

The promise I was talking about was that after Leo saved me from Snake was that I would make myself stronger so that no one would have to defend me anymore. Believe it or not, back in middle school I was as timid as a field mouse, and didn't even defend myself. I just waded through that crap and grinned all the way. Then Leo came along and took care of Snake for me, even though he didn't have to. And when he did that I actually had a crush on him. Then I found out who he was. Anyway, after all that I decided I wouldn't be so timid, but rather intimidating. It worked and I was never bothered again. But since there is no Leo here, that means I was still shy, and that meant I was bullied every day. "_But that's fine._" I said to myself, "_Its not like school was that important anyway._"

Then another memory came up.

11 Years Earlier

_I was in Mr. 47's classroom. As class was starting he started talking in his monotone robot __voice, "Observation: Homework is the futile attempt to improve something which is fundamentally broken. I am of course referring to the condition of being organic, however collection time is upon us. Inquiry: Lets just move down the line. Duke, can I assume another delay?"_

_ A blond kid with sunglasses and a black vest said, "It'll be done when it's done."_

_ Mr. 47 would have rolled it eyes if he had any, "Statement: I have become dulled to your excuses. Snake?"_

_ Snake stood up and said, "On the battlefield, you don't time to worry about fractions and division." _

_**Mr. 47 was becoming more exhausted as he said, "Inquiry: There is no battlefield, so I would soon like to know what that is. Aeris?"**_

_** Snake looked at me expectantly and I said, "No Mr. 47 I didn't do it."**_

_** Mr. 47 stared at me and said, "Question: You are aware that you are failing, not only here but in your other classes too, correct?"**_

_** I nodded. He then said, "Statement: Then start doing your work or else you will be kicked out of the school."**_

Present

So that's what happened. That's what he meant. He made me fail school. But to be honest, right now I don't care. So long as I have a job that pays, a house, and some video games I'm happy. Leo being gone is still a pretty good deal, even if I flunked out of school. I didn't matter, I'm happy.

General POV

And with that Aeris went to a nearby phone booth to find her address. This is a true case of denial. She only believes that shes happy, but deep down, she wants Leo back. But what will it take to bring these feelings to the surface, along with other feelings that have also been in denial.

**(November 19th 2011) Fixed a few errors and added an extra bit so that the story would make more sense. Review Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Jarvis Street

Aeris's POV

After a few minutes of skimming through the Yellow Pages, (I can't believe how many Cole's live in Toronto!) I found my name, address, and number in it. For some reason I had the urge to call myself and hear my voice mail. Maybe I thought I could glean some information on myself if I did. So when I dialed the number, here's what I got, "_Hello, this is Aeris Cole. Right now I'm out on some *cough* *cough* business, so call back later or something. Goodbye."_

I dropped the phone in both shock and disgust. That didn't sound like me at all. For one thing she sounded like a chronic smoker, and had been doing it for a long time too. I never smoked in the Leo timeline, but I guess I had a stressful life in this timeline so I think I can see where this is coming from. Also, what did other me mean by business? Sure I worked at the local Best Buy, but I don't think that would qualify as "business". But maybe this is a good thing. Maybe I have a better job a live in a nice neighborhood.

Since I don't have a car, I had to walk all the way to my place, 459 Jarvis Street. I had a while to reflect on the past hour. Okay, so maybe I don't live in a nice apartment, but the important thing is that Leo is no longer in my life, and I have that to be thankful for. That stupid cat would have been the death of me if I hadn't done what I did. He never made any sense at all, he was always bashing on me for writing my fanfictions, and I couldn't take those gorgeous green eyes any... what am I saying! Leo had no good aspects about him at all. How could I even consider, calling his eyes gorgeous? He was an idiot and deserved what he got in the end. Besides that was a girlish crush and nothing more, after I found out he was an idiot he went off the list for possible boyfriends. Although we did remain best friends (I use that term loosely) after middle school, high school, and even renting out the same apartment, I never felt any feelings toward him. Normally I would have never done something like this. But today was the straw that broke the camels back, he was the plague, he brought havoc and chaos everywhere he went, and all I couldn't understand is why he came to me, why, why, why? "_Because you look cute when your angry Aeris._", I could almost hear him say. I shook my head and quickened my pace. The last thing I need on my mind right now is doubt.

Leo's POV

Where am I? The last thing I remembered was me asking myself why Aeris didn't tell me why she had a time machine and the next thing I know, I'm here in what looks like a large cobblestone square with fencing all around it. Oh, that and the fact that its floating in space. Looking around I saw an old man in a brown bowler hat and a brown three-piece suit standing under an old-fashioned street lamp. He appeared to be sleeping, so I came over slowly so I wouldn't disturb him. But that didn't work, because he woke up as soon as I got close to him. He seemed surprised to see me, like he hadn't been expecting me. Regardless, he tried to be polite when he said, "Hello there stranger. I bet your wondering where you are.", I nodded, "Well before I tell you that, let me introduce myself. My name is Caspar, the Guru of Time."

I looked at him wide-eyed, "You mean from Chrono Trigger?"

He looked at me perplexed, "How did you know about the Chrono Trigger? And what do you mean by 'from it'?"

"Well", I began, "where I come from, there is a video game called Chrono Trigger, which is about a guy named Crono saving the future from Lavos, an evil alien that feeds off the DNA left behind by evolving creatures in order to get stronger. In the end everything is safe and everyone is happy. That is until Chrono Cross."

Caspar looked interested by what I was saying, "So this game explains all the history of where I come from, including the fall of Zeal?", again I nodded, "Interesting."

I then asked, "So is it safe to say this is the End of Time?"

He smiled, "Yes it is. Quite a boring little place isn't it? Then again, you haven't lived here for over three thousand years. Or has it been that long?", he shook his head, "Anyway, maybe you can tell me what happened to you so that I can figure out why you're here."

I told him everything that happened to me today, right up to the point of my disappearance. When I finished he said, "I figured as much. Leo, I believe you have been eliminated from time."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He sighed, "It means that either A: The timeline broke due to unforeseen circumstances, or B: Someone wanted you out of there lives so they decided to get rid of you in the past."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Who would want to get rid of me though?"

Caspar sighed, "Think back. Who was the only person you came into contact today?"

I paused in thought at the question. Of course since I didn't leave my apartment today I only saw Aeris, but she left somewhere a little while after. But I don't see it. I mean what did I do to anger her? All I did was pee in her morning coffee (speaking of which I should get a different brand for myself, this one sucks), tell her I thought the game she was playing crashed a lot, told her I thought her favorite system was crap, said that her mom was a whore, and I think I answered my own question. I gave him a sheepish look and said, "You knew Aeris did this didn't you?".

He grinned and nodded, "Indeed I did. As you have told me she is a very wrathful person, so I figured it was her when you told me, but that's beside the point. The point is that we know who did this to you and now all we can do is wait."

"Wait for what?", I asked.

"We wait for her to regret her decision." he replied, "Your not the first one that this had happened to, and everyone who has ever been eliminated from time has went back to their respective times when the eliminators go back and fix their mistake. The shortest its taken is a year, but it will happen eventually."

My mouth was to the floor, "A year! I can't wait a year, BioShock Infinite comes out next year! I'd die if I missed that!"

Caspar sighed and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, but you can't change facts. Odds are you won't go back home until she fixes whatever she did, which usually is a year. I'm sorry Mr. Leonardo."

I sighed. He gave me an empathetic look and said, "Would you like to see whats going on with her?"

"How?", I asked incredulously.

"Well, you know the Time Gates over there?", he pointed to a door that I knew led to stairs into a different "room" that held portals that led to different time periods. I nodded, "You can't use them properly because you technically don't exist, but you can _see_ whats going on in the time periods. Would you like to see your friend?"

I thought a moment, then said, "Well, its the closest thing to a TV and I always sort of wanted to see Aeris a little vulnerable, like she used to be, so yes, I'd like to see her."

He nodded, "Very well. Follow me."

He led me to the door and up the staircase. When we reached the top I saw nine columns of light that led to the different times. He motioned me to join him at the column in the center of the "room". He knelt down and put his head in the light. Figuring that was what I was supposed to do the same, I copied him. The sensation I felt was somewhat akin to having my head stuck in a hose. There was a blue hued light all around me. Then I saw a large hole come up towards me very fast. When I passed the hole it looked like I was looking at a bird's eye view of a snow covered sidewalk. I then noticed the pink cat walking down the sidewalk, looking contemplative. That was Aeris alright, and come to think of it, I had never seen her look so lost in thought. I then noticed the transparent head of Caspar flying toward her. It took me a while, but I got the hang of flying too. I then flew in closer to Aeris and followed her to a crummy looking neighborhood.

Aeris's POV

Okay, so there went the theory of living in a nice neighborhood. This is the ghettoiest place I have seen in my entire life. I've seen pictures about places like this, but by God, nothing could ever prepare you for the real thing. Sure you know the sites, but what about the sounds and the smells? In the distance I can hear a couple fighting, a baby crying, and people doing I don't wanna know in a nearby apartment, at the same time! Not to mention the smells, those horrible stenches that you would never smell anywhere else. I can taste the air around me, its like bacon gone bad! I hate this place, its just too... real.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I felt that someone was watching me. Someone familiar. I didn't pay it any mind though, and kept on walking. Eventually I saw three people, cats to be precise, in a convertible car. I thought that it was weird that some teenage punks would be driving around this late at night, but I really don't know ghetto culture. They kept driving down the street, but then they stopped at where I was. I ignored them and kept walking, with my eyes straight ahead. That is until the driver, a black cat, said to me, "Hey Aeri! Hows about you join me and the boys tonight?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Aeri? I think someone's got a death wish. Turning around, I said in a questioning tone with an angry streak in it, "What was that?"

The black cat scoffed, "You heard me. You deaf or sumthin? Get in the car."

I knew that last sentence was an order, not a suggestion. Still, I wouldn't budge. No punk-ass twenty-something can order _this _Aeris around. I then said in my previous tone, "And who are you, to order me around? I don't see your name (whatever it is) on me anywhere."

The cats looked at me like I was a crazy person, then burst out laughing. The black one started speaking between bouts of laughter, "You crack me up Aeri, you really do! Well, if you want those questions answered, here I go. I can order you around because I'm a pimp, and youse one o' my ho's. That and my name is right there,", he pointed at my crotch, "along with about 100 other guys.".

Right now I was feeling a mix of emotions: Shame at myself for no reason, loathing at my other self, hatred at the three pimps in there car, but most of all, fear. Fear that I may become other me, the meek, unable to do anything about anything, me. The me who listened to this bastard and became his slave. The me who became, for lack of a better word, a slut. I knew I had to fix the mistakes other me made, and I knew the first three things that I'll fix right now. With a smile I said, "Yeah, I'm going to start wounding you all now, I'm not sure when I'll stop."

Leo's POV

Man, its fun to watch Aeris beat up people who aren't me. Especially when all of the guys are a bunch of dicks. Plus I've never seen her fight more then one person at a time, so its interesting to see all the creative ways she could harm three people at the same, OH DEAR GOD A HEAD SHOULD NOT GO THERE! That is something that you cannot unsee. I turned my head to Caspar, and I'm pretty sure the look on his face mirrored mine. He started talking, "I think that I could have done without that, don't you?"

I nodded, "No kidding. I never thought Aeris could literally stick a guy's head up someone else's... urrgh.", I shuddered.

We both looked back at the brawl, and the pimp who was driving the car was now getting his crotch acquainted with Aeris's knee. He dropped to the ground as I grimaced in sympathy. Aeris hits _really _hard when it comes to her ball breaking maneuvers. I mean, its practically genocide! Of course that didn't mean that I didn't hate the guy she was doing it to, he deserved it after saying all that about Aeris. Not for I second did I believe that she was a prostitute when that guy said she was (in fact, I think I was angrier than Aeris was!). Just when he fell to the ground, Aeris picked him up and held him by his shirt collar.

Aeris's POV

Whew, that sure gave me a rush. It always gives me a good feeling beating up assholes like those three, and now I want some answers. I picked up the little punk by the collar of his shirt and said in a low pitched voice, "Now, you will tell me everything you know about me, or I will introduce you to my friend Mr. Rusty Castration Knife. Get it?"

The dick nodded fearfully, "Got it."

I smirked, "Good. Now, whats your name and how did I meet you."

He stuttered, "M-My name i-is B-Brendan. I met you about three years a-ago, at a whore house where I contracted you to be my ho."

It gave me great enjoyment to hear this ass was talking normally, but I still had some questions, "What was I like?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you know that yourself?"

I brought him closer, "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

He yelped, "You were always submissive and did everything you were told! You were my favorite ho and I think you were everyone else's favorite too! You never went up against me or anyone else before!", he then calmed down again, "Except tonight. Why is that?"

I then put him up against the wall, "I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!", I lowered my voice, "Take me to my home."

I loved seeing that bastard piss himself before saying, "A-Alright Aeris."

Leo's POV

That was pretty interesting. I wondered why that guy was surprised when Aeris fought back, and now I know. I turned to Caspar and asked, "Is what he said true?"

He sighed, "Indeed it is. Your not being there for Aeris has caused the her of this timeline to become depressive, a smoker, timid, and a prostitute. You may be lucky Mr. Leonardo, you might be out of here in a year or so."

I sighed. He was still on about me being here for a year? Well I hope he's wrong because I don't think Aeris can last a year like this. I mean we're both following that car that she went into with that ass, and they were stopping in front of a shabby looking house, and her fur is turning a lighter pink.

Aeris's POV

"Are you sure this is the place?", I asked Brendan.

He nodded, "459 Jarvis Street. We came here plenty of times to fu...".

My glare made him stop mid sentence. With an awkward laugh, he ran into his car and drove off as fast as he could. With a satisfied smirk I walked to the door and opened it, and immediately I could smell smoke. Not only that but I could see smoke too. Oh my God, how much _did _other me smoke. I walked around the small one story, four room house. To my dismay, I found that there wasn't even so much as a Virtual Boy to keep me entertained, and there was no TV either, so I couldn't watch True Blood tonight. I'm actually starting to think that this was a bad decision. No, it was a good decision. So what if my past sucked, I could live a good future. Plus Leo's still gone, so everything's good here. Why do I feel so tired? With a yawn I head into my bedroom and flop down on the cot, hoping that tomorrow will bring better news.

General POV

Truly sad, no? She knows she's unhappy, yet she still won't except the truth, or even the truth hidden within the truth (A/N Hur, hur, FullMetal Alchemist reference). Can her stubborn nature be broken? We shall see, we shall see.

**(November 19th 2011) Fixed a lot of punctuation and ****spelling errors. I was reading this yesterday and wondering, "How the hell did nobody bring all of these mistakes up?" Oh well, they're fixed now. Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Regret

Leo's POV

I could tell that Aeris was disappointed with the house that other her owned. I would be too if I lived in a house without so much as a Odyssey to keep me company. As Aeris settled down into bed I turned to Caspar and asked, "Was I really that influential in her life?".

Caspar floated a while in thought and said, "Have you ever seen Its a Wonderful Life?".

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Who hasn't seen it?"

"Good point.", he said, "Anyway, back on topic. You know how George Bailey wished he was never born, and then Bedford Falls was like a Hell on Earth?".

I nodded. He then said, "Well think of that except someone else wished that you hadn't been born. No matter how insignificant you seem to that other person, you always have great influence in their lives, and when they get rid of you, their lives change for the worst. Always."

I looked back at Aeris. Caspar had a point. If you did eliminate someone in the past, the person who killed them would have one bad life. Hold on a minute. I turned to Caspar, "Hold on a second, how did you know about Its a Wonderful Life, and all the aspects of other Aeris's life, but not know about Chrono Trigger?"

I could tell that he shrugged when he said, "Its the author's fault. He made that plot hole himself.", he then turned his head so that he looked behind me. I floated next to him and looked in the same direction he was looking in, but I didn't see anything. Now I was slightly creeped out, so I subtly backed away from the floating head of Caspar.

Then something else gained my attention; Aeris was mumbling something in her sleep. The words sounded fearful, and I hoped that it wasn't anything too bad.

Aeris's POV

Where am I? Last thing I remember was going to sleep, and now I'm here in what looks like the underground part of the Forgotten Capital from Final Fantasy VII. I looked up at the alter and saw Leo of all people just standing there, looking at me, but it wasn't a look that said that he was angry at me. It was a look of contentment, appreciation, and... love. It looks like he is about to call to me, but then out of nowhere, someone drops down in front of Leo and stabs him with a large katana. Immediately I felt my heart sink as blood slowly oozed out from Leo's chest. His look changed from contentment to horror when he saw who it was stabbing him. Then, just as soon as it was put into Leo's body, the katana was taken out, and the oozing blood became more of a fountain. He fell backwards, and just as he did, I heard a ringing sound. I noticed that it was coming from a blue ball falling down the steps. After a few more seconds, it fell to my feet. It was the bell that was attached to his collar.

For some reason, when this happened my blood began to boil and Leo actually being in danger meant a damn now. I raced up the stairs, but when I got up, Leo's body wasn't there, just the Sephiroth lookalike. My rage was uncontrollable, and this person needed to pay. I called out to it, "Who the Hell are you!".

I heard a chuckle come from the person. It then escalated into an evil laugh, and a very familiar laugh too. It was my laugh. The person turned around, and my fears had come true. It was me, in Sephiroth's clothes. Other me had an evil smile on her face as she said, "I am the representation of evil in you Aeris. I took the form of the person you think is the most evil person ever, and that just so happened to be Sephiroth. I am all the feelings of hatred and loathing toward the individual known as Leo Leonardo the Third. And do you know what I just did?"

I nodded my head, "Leo represented what I thought was my greatest accomplishment, didn't he?"

Sephaeris grinned, "Indeed. Everything here is symbolic, and what you just saw was an interpretation.", she paused, "Do you know why I'm here?"

I shook my head. She gave another chuckle, "Well, everything was good with me this morning Aeris, but then there was that feeling I hate most; regret. You have never felt regret before Aeris, so why do you feel it now?".

I shouted, "If you are part of me shouldn't you know already why I regret what I did? Snake made me his bitch in school, some pimp made me his _literal _bitch, and it was all because I aborted Leo! Am I not entitled to a little regret?".

Sephaeris sighed, "No you aren't. Usually when you regret something, you can't fix it, but this is something you can fix. Not only that, but look a little to the left."

I did as I was told and saw a soft pink light. It was pulsating and as I looked at it, it gave me a warm feeling. Sephaeris spoke again, "Those are your repressed emotions that I have personally kept in check for over eleven years now."

I looked at her, "Repressed emotions?".

She nodded, "Yes. Only two actually; regret and love. Until recently I have made it so that you couldn't access these emotions, but then today happened and you just had to let them loose. I was able to catch love, but I still can't seem to find regret. Oh, before I forget, do you know why these emotions are repressed?"

I shook my head again, "Think to the first day you met Leo. What did you do afterward?"

I thought a moment. After Leo stuffed Snake in the locker, I went home and... the promise. She didn't wait for me to answer, "I can see by the look on your face that you know what I'm talking about. That promise to yourself created me, and in turn, imprisoned what you felt were the most useless emotions for the path that you created. Now that Leo is gone, and you have now seen what your life is like without him, your resolve weakened, which weakened me and made me have less power over you. Now all I ask is that you just repress regret again so that we can all be happy."

I looked at that thing with disgust, "So that we can all be happy? SO WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY! Do you think Leo would be happy if I just abandoned him wherever he is! Do you think I'll be happy knowing that I pretty much killed him and in turn made my life a living Hell! The only one who can come out of this with a smile on their face is _you_!"

She had a smug look on her face, "Well, I guess that's one way of putting it. Anyway, just get on with it so that I can take control again.".

I felt like crying even though there was no reason to, "NO! If I created you, I can just as easily destroy you!".

She scoffed, "Oh please, like that's ever going to-".

Sephaeris stopped mid sentence and looked at her arm. It had started to dissipate, and along with it the rest of her body. As she started to fade into a black smoke, I could hear her screaming, "NO! What kind of Care Bears bullshit is this!".

And with those last words, Sephaeris had disappeared. I walked over to the pink sphere that contained that repressed emotion. What would happen when I touched it? Well I guess I'll find out.

Leo's POV

Well, at least her mumbling stopped. I don't know why, but seeing Aeris asleep is actually comforting in a way. Not like earlier, but when she is sleeping peacefully like this, she almost looks... beautiful. Although I would never tell Aeris that. She would probably do this all over again, then bring me back to beat me up, only to go back in time to castrate me in my younger years. God, that was a weird train of thought. I mean from me saying that Aeris is beautiful to me saying that she might castrate me as a baby? Yeah that is really-, "AAARRGGH!"

Me and Caspar turned to the cot that Aeris was sleeping on to see that she had woken up from what appeared to be a bad dream. She was breathing heavily and her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes looked like they were close to tears. Wait, what did I just say? Before I could think about it though Aeris put her face in her paws and said in a loud and sad tone, "Leo! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!".

Was Aeris just apologizing? Never before had Aeris apologized to me, let alone crying while she does so. I mean its really kind of- "Leo, I love you!".

Okay, I really wasn't expecting that. I was expecting more I'm sorrys or something, but I love you? I never thought that she would have never said that. Now that I think about it though, it really doesn't have that bad of a ring to it. She started talking again, "Leo, I've loved you for as long as I've known you, I just couldn't bring myself to say it because I thought it would make me seem weak! Please forgive me!", and she went back to sobbing.

Despite all this happening, Caspar was smiling. I looked at him with anger, "What are you smiling about! Can't you see that she's obviously sad!".

He nodded, "Yes, I can see that. I can also see that you will be back home within the hour.".

I gave him a look that even I can't describe as I shouted, "WHAT!"

He nodded again, "I originally said that she will regret her decision over a year after it happened, but its an entirely different story if she's in love with you. Usually enemies do this sort of thing to each other, but occasionally the other person will find that they have deep feelings for the person they destroyed, and that year is shortened to a day. Since you told me about all the things that Aeris has done to you in the past, I assumed that she wouldn't care about you and would regret getting rid of you after about a year.".

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you know what they say when you assume; it makes an ass out of you and me."

Caspar laughed at the small joke, but my attention was still on Aeris. She's loved me for as long as she's known me? That seems like a bit of a stretch, but sometimes when I'm around Aeris, I got a strange vibe from her. Something along the lines of, 'I hate him so much, but if he died my life would be ruined because I love him in some ways'. Nah, if it were along those lines I wouldn't be a floating transparent head in a shack with the floating head of a video game character. Although, I can't ignore the sincerity in her voice when she said those words. Besides, how could I ever forget the best Christmas ever? I'm confused now, does she love me or not? I guess I'll find out.

Aeris's POV

Why is it that when I finally discover that I love that perfect idiot named Leo Leonardo the Third, he is pretty much dead? When I touched the pink orb, it made me feel at my best and worst at the same time. I felt love when I got that oh so cliched warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest, and guilt when it felt like my soul had been sucked out of my body. It was like my heart was expanding and my soul was dieing.

Then, as soon as I felt my best and worst at the same time, I woke up. I cried for about thirty minutes, in both joy in my new found emotions for Leo and shame for aborting him. Hell, all the while I even apologized to him and told him I love him, even though he can't hear me (A/N: Oh, the irony, oh, the irony). So after about a half hour crying to myself I stopped and just looked around the room I was in. The paint, or what little there was of it, was peeling, there were no windows, the smell and sight of smoke hung in the air, and as I looked, I asked myself, was this worth it? "_No._", I thought to myself, "_None of this is worth it. Leo was worth more to me than I ever thought possible. I have to get him back!_".

I clenched my paws in resolve, and lept out of the bed. I felt around in my pocket and then sighed in relief knowing that the DeLorean's key was still in there. Then I started to run. I ran out the door and down Jarvis Street, all the way down to where I met other me's pimps, past my (although technically it wasn't mine right now) apartment, and at Pantsman's house. The light was still on when I got there, so I now knew that this didn't affect just me. To my everlasting relief, the DeLorean was still there. I ran over to the door and got into the car as fast as I possibly could. All that's left is to turn the key, start the time circuits, and face my toughest challenge yet; me.

**(November 26, 2011) Not many mistakes in this one, mostly punctuation errors. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, this is MadManMatt64 speaking. To the fans of this story I apologize for having you wait so long to read this story. Also I would like to thank theepitomeofrandom, nintendosegasonyguy, XanderN, and Foot Pains for being the only people who reviewed this so far. Please review this, I appreciate every single comment or constructive criticism. Flamers will be make up for the wait, have a ten and a half page chapter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 5: I Am My Own Worst Enemy

Aeris's POV

Well, here I am again, back to a few days after Leo's conception, but instead of killing him, I have to protect him. It shouldn't be too hard, I mean, all I have to do is convince other me not to stick that hanger up there. Although, if I know me, she will be very hard to convince. Hold on a second, if I did go back in time and save Leo, doesn't that mean that none of this should have ever happened? Urgh, better stop thinking out that or else I'll poke a hole in the space-time continuum.

Okay, I arrived 10 minutes before the other Aeris supposed to get here, and now I have to formulate a strategy to stop me from aborting Leo. I checked my surroundings to see that I am right outside the hospital that Leo's mom was visiting for her check-up at the doctor. Maybe I could delay her and then other me would get impatient and leave. No, other me would just come here do what I did except in a more appropriate environment. I can tell that this is going to be hard.

Leo's POV

I hate the feeling of going through time. Oh sure, it looks cool, but when you actually _go _through time, I feel like I'm going to throw up. Although I do have to say, its nice having your head attached to something. So here me and Caspar are, back at the End of Time, Caspar with his smile and me with my conflicting emotions. Caspar walked over to me and clapped me on the back, "Congratulations Mr. Leonardo! You'll be back in the real world with a brand-new girlfriend in no time."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, "She's not going to be my girlfriend. She just misses me is all."

He gave me one of those all knowing looks before saying, "It didn't sound like that to me. It sounded like she really wanted you back."

I scoffed, "Yeah, as a friend. She just wants me back so that she can get her old life back."

He raised an eyebrow, "Then why did she say what she said?"

"I...", I began, but that only gave way to those famous words, "don't know."

Caspar kept looking at me weird, "Mr. Leonardo, let me ask you this; why are you denying this? Did something happen between you two that made it so that you couldn't see her as more then a friend?"

I hesitated. There was that one thing that wasn't important enough to mention until this point. I told him what happened.

Christmas Time, Four Years Ago

_They had just completed Senior Year at Ottawa Public High School. Leo's parents were so proud that their son had actually graduated out of school that they bought him an apartment in Toronto where he could live and plan out the rest of his life. Not only that, but it had two bedrooms so that someone else __could live with him. His mother suggested renting it out so that he could get some extra money, but his father suggested that he give it to a certain pink someone for a little, "horizontal tango", as he put it, much to his son's annoyance. He took his dad's advice, but only because she was a friend that needed a place to stay and nothing more (even if he wanted to be more then that). They thought that they should celebrate their good luck by doing something they hadn't done since they finished middle school; build a snowman._

_ It was snowing that day (of course) and Leo was walking through the park before Aeris got there so that he could scope out a good place for building the snowman. By chance he met the local con-artist/ testicle lover Johnny Evilguy, who was peddling his "totally not cursed by any lords of hell" objects. Leo happened to be carrying all the necessities for a snowman, coal for eyes and buttons, carrot for the nose, and two sticks for arms, but the only thing missing was the top hat. Not wanting to disappoint Aeris without bringing one of the most crucial pieces in creating a snowman, he was about to turn around and go back home before Johnny stopped him and showed him a top hat he happened to have in stock. Leo wasn't sure at first, what with both the "Orange Sapphire of Might" and "Monkey Paw" incidents, but he was in a hurry and Aeris could be there any minute, so he paid Johnny and got the top hat._

_ About a half an hour later Aeris showed up and they began to build the snowman. For no reason in particular they both started singing "Frosty the Snowman" when Aeris put the hat on the snowman's head. Much to their surprise and delight, the snowman _did _come to life, but then something went wrong. Frosty writhed in pain, not to mention his eyes were bleeding. Then on the top hat, a pentagram appeared. _

_ Slowly, the snowman began to change. The coal eyes started to catch fire and the mouth became jagged, becoming a gnarled smile. The sticks grew claws and grew longer. It let out a shriek and went after the two frightened cats. They dodged out of the charging snowman's way, luckily not getting scratched by its' talons. Aeris turned to Leo and shouted the words that were still fresh in his mind, "Get out of here! I'll hold him off while you get help!"_

_ He nodded and ran, knowing exactly what he would do to save her. Pantsman was too far away fighting that Kruglor guy, so he ran all the way to his house and barged into his room. He rummaged through his stuff until he found what he was looking for; a small, rotting Monkey Paw with two of the fingers curled, signifying that two of its four wishes had been spent. He knew this was a long shot, after all his first two wishes were complete and total busts, but he had to do this to save Aeris!_

_ It took a fifteen minute run to get back to the park, and what was there, was one of the most horrifying things he had ever seen in his life; Aeris Cole, his best friend, his constant tormentor, his secret crush for who knows how long, was bleeding to death in the claws of a demonic snowman. The evil snowman looked like it was about to eat her, but luckily Leo made a quick wish of sending the snowman to the hell it came from and saved Aeris from being demon food. Not wanting to waste a potentially useless wish to save her, Leo instead packed snow on the unconscious cat's wounds to stop the bleeding , picked her up and hurried her to the nearest hospital. They didn't ask questions, they didn't at all stop to think about how Aeris got the way she was, they just took her to the ER and left Leo to wait and wonder if she would live or not._

The End of Time

"After she got better,", I continued, "I visited her one day and asked her how she was. Do you know what she told me?", Caspar shook his head, "She told me she didn't even remember why she was in the hospital to begin with. I didn't tell her about what happened because I didn't want her to live with the memory of almost dying. After she was discharged from the hospital, we moved to Toronto, along with my friends who went with us for different reasons. I thought that my soul was going to die when Aeris was laying there in a pool of her own blood, but when she said that, I felt crushed. I was the one who bought the possessed hat. I almost killed her. I made her forget everything that happened that day, both the good and the bad. That's why I can't love Aeris."

Caspar looked thoughtful, "Guilt and shame are powerful motivators indeed, for both good and evil reasons. You feel that things would've been different if you stayed by her side instead of getting help when she told you to?", I nodded, "Well let me give you this bit of advice, come on, lean closer."

I followed his instructions and leaned in closer to his face, only to get a slap to the face that would even give Aeris a run for her money. I shouted, "What the fuck was that for!"

He shouted back, "For being an idiot! Do you really think everything would've changed for the better if you stayed with Aeris? If you did stay I highly doubt that either of you would've survived! Besides, she's alive isn't she, and even if that weren't the case, she told you to get help! So what if she lost a few pints of blood as long as she still walks the Earth! My advice to you is that when you do get back to her, you don't let that stop you from loving her. If you spurn her only for the reason that you gave me, well, lets just say I've got friends that are no longer of this world."

I decided to take his word about the last sentence and reconsidered my emotions. Ever since day one, I had a slight crush on Aeris, but it was mostly because she was really hot (pink fur is just a massive turn-on for me for some reason). As I got to know her I began to think about her on a more emotional level rather than a physical one. Then high school rolled around and Aeris started to become the raging bitch that we all know and love, and right then was the time that I really started to fall for her. I know it may sound weird, falling in love with somebody who constantly abuses you for no reason other then to vent stress, but when I'm around Aeris and she isn't in one of her homicidal moods, I can feel that she appreciates my company, maybe even enjoying every waking moment spent with me. Not to mention last years Christmas (A/N I'm not putting that sequence in. Its been used to death and you all know how it goes, so why bother). Let me tell you, waking up with lipstick on my forehead gave me a good feeling for making her happy. That was diminished though by the snowman incident. I guess I can never live that down. I mean, how can I forgive myself for almost indirectly killing my best friend/ roommate/ possible future girlfriend? I want to be with her, but my stupid guilt won't let me. I sigh, "Caspar, help me. What can I do to make myself not guilty about this?"

Caspar's expression softened a little, "You really seemed to have contemplated this didn't you? Well, let me give you some real advice now; tell her about what happened. If she really does love you, she won't care and you'll live together happily. If she does whatever she usually does, then at least you'll have a clear conscience."

'_Well, I guess having a clear conscience is better then being guilty forever._', I thought to myself.

Caspar started talking again, "Well, I do believe that Aeris is about to come face to face with another Aeris to fight over what happens to your existence."

"Sweet!", I yelled, my bad mood totally forgotten, "I always wanted to see a cat fight, literally and figuratively!"

Caspar looked at me a little weird before saying, "I'm afraid that you won't be able to see this Mr. Leonardo. None of the Time Gates go to that specific point in time, so all we can do is wait here and wonder which Aeris wins."

I looked at the door that lead to the Time Gates and sighed. I guess we can't always get what we wish for.

Aeris's POV

I'm sitting behind a bush in front of the Leonardo household with only one minute to spare. These last few minutes have been the longest in my life, every second ticking away at the pace of an hour. This must be that 'calm before the storm' thing that people talk about. It feels like I've had a lifetime to reflect on my emotions for Leo. Looking back, its hard not to see all the times when I wasn't attracted to him. The first day I met him, the day we were going out to this convention dressed as Prince of Persia characters, and last years Christmas. Oh my God Christmas. That day two years ago. Somehow I knew he fucked up everything about that day, that he got the one hat that would transform an innocent snowman into a snow demon, but what do I do? Do I punch him until he gets a concussion? No, I just tell him I don't remember how I got into the hospital so that he wouldn't worry about me. Why didn't I do the stuff that I usually do whenever he does something as stupid as that? "_Because you care about him and you didn't want see his feelings hurt._", I heard a voice in my head say. I sigh in frustration. Why did I abort that wonderful bastard? I mean, he was just being his usual idiot self, why was today any different? My parents are alive and healthy so that's not really a sore spot. I don't know what happened to make me so angry. Maybe it was because I was playing a game and annoying me was like a death sentence to anyone but that seems like a stretch for some reason. I sigh again. This is almost as hard to figure out as stupid spinning drum from Sonic 2.

I hear a beep coming from my wrist. Sure enough, ten minutes have passed and the time has come to bring Leo back. I raise my head to see Mrs. Leonardo walking through the gate that led to the house. If I remember correctly this is about the part where I come in. Yep. Three bangs, three flashes, DeLorean appearing out of nowhere. That's me alright. Other me stepped out of the time machine and raised her sunglasses menacingly. I could hear Leo's mom saying, "Um... may we... help you?"

Evil smile on other me's part, "Yeah...", and here comes the part where I have to step in. I jumped out from behind the bush and ran over to other me shouting, "Stop!"

Other me turns in my direction and looks open mouthed. I don't blame her really. She then shouts back at me, "Who the hell are you?"

I started to explain, "I'm you from another time. When you abort Leo time changes for the worse and you, that is to say me will not benefit from this at all."

Other me looks like she's sizing me up as she looks at me. I looked over to the Leonardo's and they seemed to be just as confused as other me was. Then I heard other me speak, "Well somehow I don't believe you."

I really should have known that explaining everything wouldn't help, "What do you mean? I am you! How could you not believe me!"

"For all I know,", she began, "You could be some alternate universe me that actually likes Leo for some reason."

I gave myself a look, "Seriously? First of all, if I am an alternate version of you, how could I travel to this universe to save this Leo? Secondly, what could I gain from keeping Leo alive? Finally, how could I even know this was going on if I did come from some alternate universe?"

Maybe pointing out all of the flaws of what other me just said wasn't the best idea. She's glaring at me and if I know me, that's not a good sign. She started talking again, "You know, even if you are future me, I'll kill you anyway just for getting in my way."

You know it's funny. I never really looked at myself before this moment, I mean really looked at myself. Was I that much of a bitch? I stood there, mirroring her death glare, and said, "You don't want to do this."

She gave another evil smile, "Oh, I think I do."

She then started to run toward me with a clenched fist. I was quick enough to dodge out of the way, but she was on me again before I could recover. Now I know how Leo feels. I fell to the ground but I picked myself up quickly before other me could claw at me (literally). I gave her a swift kick to the stomach before I back-stepped away from her. My strategy is to keep her on the offensive and use her openings in her attacks to my advantage. It helps knowing that I usually just attack and just do about nothing else. Kinda reminds me of Punch-Out, but with much higher stakes.

She has a crazed look in her eyes before she decided to try and punch me again. This time it connected and I saw stars. How did it come to this? Why do I have to fight myself to save the existence of my best friend who is now my brand new love interest, who is no longer part of this world because I basically killed him. Why did I ever think that this was a good idea. I push these thoughts aside for now because other me is coming at me again. This time she tries to kick me like I did earlier, but I sidestep and she loses her balance and staggers. I saw my chance and took it by bringing both of my fists on the back of her head. She fell down face down and I couldn't help be feel a little triumphant standing over her. Of course it didn't last long at all, because she was back on her feet in about the span of two seconds, and I couldn't hit her. She then charges at me with her shoulder out, trying to ram me. I sidestep again, but I couldn't get a hit on her because she ran by too fast. She turned around and attempted get me with a quick punch, which I again dodged. I countered with a punch to her side, to which I got in response a heavy wheeze. She clutched her side for a second and I used the advantage to kick her legs out from under her. Once more she fell to ground, and I was on her faster than you can say "Ultra-Combo". I crouched in front of her and continuously punched other me in the face. I noticed with grim satisfaction that her nose started to bleed, and purple spots started to appear on her face. Hold on Leo, I'm coming for you.

General POV

"Hey Caspar, I've been thinking.", said Leo, looking at Caspar with a odd stare.

"Yes?", Caspar said, unconcerned about the look Leo was giving him.

"You said that both of the Aeris's would have to fight each other right?", He said, his tone apprehensive.

Caspar nodded. Leo continued, "What kind of fight is it Caspar?"

Caspar sighed, "To the death. Are you concerned?"

Leo shook his head, "No, I think the Aeris on my side will win, but what happens when she does win?"

Caspar raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

Leo started to get angry, "Oh, sure you don't. Its not like you haven't dealt with this before... oh wait, yes you have. Tell me what happens when she kills her past self Caspar?"

He avoided Leo's stare, "She will cease to exist, much like you have."

Leo tried to hide his sadness behind an angry look, but some of it bled through. He continued in a mixture of sadness and anger as he said, "You said we could go home. Were you lying? I don't know about you, but this sure as hell isn't home."

Caspar backed away from Leo, "Now Mr. Leonardo, allow me to explain-"

"Explain nothing!", Leo shouted, "You gave me false hope! If you think only Aeris can hit hard, think again!"

Meanwhile Good Aeris is still beating her other self into a proverbial pulp until she notices that her punches are becoming increasingly lighter, almost to the point where they seemed to be doing no damage at all. She stopped punching for long enough to notice two things: other her had stopped breathing and her fists had started to fade. She was confused as to this fact before she realized the enormity of her situation; she had killed her past self, and now she was fading into the ether, much as Leo had probably done. Not knowing what to think of this revelation, she turned to leave the front yard of the Leonardo's to be stopped by a feminine voice shouting, "Wait!"

She turned around to see Mr and Mrs Leonardo running toward her, no doubt wishing to thank her. Her assumption was correct when Mrs Leonardo said, "Thank you so much miss, if you didn't show up, I don't know what would've happened."

She gave them a small smile from her now fading face, "Don't mention it. I only did it for him.", she pointed to Mrs. Leonardo's stomach when she said this.

Mrs. Leonardo seemed confused, "What do you mean by him? The doctor wasn't able to tell what gender it was yet."

Aeris chuckled a little, "Just a hunch I guess. By the way, he will be born very retarded." *POP*

Leo's POV

I hate him. He lied to me, he made me think everything would be fine. Well newsflash to him, me and Aeris being trapped in an eternal limbo isn't really my idea of everything going back to the way it was. I was about to hit him when a flash of light blinded me. After blinking away those annoying spots in my eyes, I saw what caused the flash; a pink cat, crumpled unconscious on the floor. I rush over to her and lift the upper half of her body off the ground. I shook her gently, trying to get her to wake up, whispering to myself, "Please Aeris, wake up."

Eventually my quiet prayers were answered when I saw her eyes gently fluttered open.

Aeris's POV

When I woke up my vision was blurry. The most I could see was a large nondescript gray blob. Wait, a gray blob? As my vision clears I begin to see new features like white fur, emerald green eyes, and blue clothes. My heart soared. I did it, I brought him back! The only thing I could think of doing right now is grabbing that beautiful fucktard and kissing him full on.

General POV

Neither of them knew of the pleasure that Aeris's action brought to them both until they were experiencing it. It wasn't a lustful kiss, one where the both of them tried to see which one could chew the others face off first, but something along the lines of a kiss one would see at the climax of a romance movie. If one were to look at the both of them, they wouldn't turn their head in disgust, muttering about 'getting a room', instead they would turn their heads away in respect of the couple who were sharing a private moment one step below the former of this sentence.

Leo was at first taken aback by the extreme forwardness of his best friend/brand new girlfriend. Yet as the experience wore on, he grew to except it, opening his mouth so they may give each other the 'slip of tongue' as it were. They both loved this moment, Leo's first kiss, and Aeris's reuniting with her new love. Naturally, as is the case with most couples in this situation, they never wanted the moment to end, but as we all know, nothing like this could last forever. It was mostly due to Leo, who suddenly for no reason other than plot contrivance, saw an image of Aeris laying on the ground surrounded by deep pink snow and a large snowman standing over her, and the thought of never being able to leave a realm where time did not pass came to mind. He didn't end the kiss abruptly, just slow enough so that Aeris wouldn't suspect anything.

When they parted, they looked at each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years, when in fact, the length of a day has passed. She started to talk, sadness lining her voice as she spoke, "Leo, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He chuckled, "Well I would think that a few seconds earlier answered that question."

She laughed a little at his joke. Sure he was the King of Idiots and the veritable Sultan of Stupidity, but he was _her _idiot, and nothing could change that. She took notice of her surroundings for the first time since she arrived and she asked Leo, "Where are we?"

Leo frowned, something that concerned Aeris. He always had that stupid grin on his face, but a frown was rare, and that meant something bad had happened. He sighed and started talking, "This Aeris, is the End of Time. I came her when you destroyed me, and you came here when you killed your other self. Now we're stuck here forever."

Aeris was a little confused. Did he mean the End of Time from Chrono Trigger? If that was the case then where was-, "I never said that! If you would've just let me explain myself!"

They both turned their heads to see the brown clad Guru of Time in the corner looking a little indignant. He started speaking again, "Mr. Leonardo, if I may please speak."

Leo said nothing and Caspar took that as his invitation, "Firstly, Ms. Cole, you were wondering earlier today about why you were so incorrigible when dealing with Mr. Leonardo, correct?", she nodded, slightly awed that he knew her thoughts, "Well let me go back a little. After the threat of Lavos was destroyed from this world, I wondered how I could make myself useful to the world. After a while of thought, I knew the perfect way to contribute to society in my current state; making people who hate each other realize the importance of the other person. I've turned bitter enemies into close friends, cold neighbors into friendly socialites, and even abusive relationships into actual loving ones. It is a relatively easy task. First I control time in such a way that changes someone's personality and thought process enough so that it whatever the other person says next in an insulting fashion will set the altered person off into a rage in which they believe that eliminating the other person from time will solve all of their problems. Any questions so far you two?"

Leo, still angry at Caspar, asked, "Yeah, two actually. One, how the fuck did you get time manipulation powers and why haven't you used them before, and two, how do you change someones personality?"

Aeris was a little surprised to hear that Leo was actually talking like a regular person , but Caspar went with it and said, "To answer the first question, ever since I got here I have had the ability to control time for reasons even I can't explain (A/N Plot contrivance FTW!) and I didn't use them before because I had no good reason to use them."

Leo scoffed, "No good reason? You could have used them to destroy Lavos!"

Caspar sighed, "No I couldn't. I only have the power to alter events in minor ways, so I couldn't change the Day of Lavos, and for your second question, have you ever heard of Tabula Rasa?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, "That stupid MMO that Richard Garriott made? I tried playing the beta but in the first few minutes some pink guy whose username was Gareth Gobulcoque (A/N whoever gets the reference first, I will personally high-five) showed up kept complaining about bad the game sucked. Can't help but feel his sentiments though."

Aeris sighed. Still the same old idiot, "Actually Leo, I think he means the social theory that says that a person is born without a personality and that how they're personality depends on how they're raised."

Leo turned to Aeris, "How do you know that?"

She sighed, "Because unlike you, I actually payed attention in school."

Leo crossed his arms and pouted, "Its not my fault that the teachers wanted me to learn about things I didn't give a crap about."

She laughed a little at the statement, but stopped when Caspar cleared his throat. He continued, "In any event, Aeris is correct in what Tabula Rasa is. What I do is that I change events in a person's childhood so that their personalities change to where they think killing someone in the past is an effective way to get rid of somebody. Then when they do kill them I change their personalities back so that they realize their mistake and fix it. The process takes anywhere from a day to a year, but it does work and I have always gotten good results."

Aeris started speaking now, "So your saying that you changed things in my past so that my personality changed, just so that I would abort Leo from time?", He nodded, "I can't help but feel that that's completely stupid, but if it weren't for that, I don't think that I would've found out my emotions for Leo. Thank you."

Leo looked at her wide-eyed. Did she just thank someone, something that she rarely ever does? Caspar smiled at her and tipped his hat to her. He looked at Leo now and said, "Speaking of emotions, Leo has something that he would like to tell you."

Leo's POV

Her eyes turned to me expectantly, wondering what I could possibly want to tell her. I cleared my throat and said shakily, "Um, Aeris. A few years ago at Christmas you woke up in the hospital and told me you didn't remember why you were there. I'm going to tell you why."

Aeris's POV

To say that I was heartbroken was the understatement of the fucking millennium. I sat there next to Leo, who was close to tears as he recounted the whole snowman ordeal that he thinks that I repressed. Did I do the right thing not telling him? All I wanted to do was keep him from worrying about me, but now that he's telling me this, I can feel my eyes start to water too. He's at the part where I told him to to run where I stop him. Tears started to flow as I said, "Leo I'm sorry. I lied to you."

General POV

Confessions flew between the two cats like angry birds. Eventually the both of them were crying and hugging. Caspar let them have their moment with a smile and a happy heart. This was what made everything worth it, seeing two people making up to each other. It took hours (not that time has any actually meaning in a place where time no longer became relevant) until they both calmed down enough for Leo to turn to Caspar and say, "Alright, you explained why Aeris did what she did, but if we both no longer exist, how can we get home like you promised?"

Caspar kept smiling, "Yes, I believe that's the point that you wouldn't let me finish. First of all, let me tell you that the only reason that I didn't tell you that Aeris would have to kill her past self because I didn't want you to do what you did when I told you that she would disappear. I was going to say that I can teleport you back to before Aeris went into her rage, but you will remember everything."

Aeris raised an eyebrow, "You can? That seems incredibly convenient."

Caspar chuckled, "Well the author wrote himself into a bit of a corner so he had to put in a duex ex machina to get himself out." (A/N Oh, shut up Caspar! Your the one benefiting from all this!) "Well at least I'm not giving character's I don't own powers that they can seemingly pull out of their ass!" (A/N You know what, if you don't want it I can take it back, but you know you will be disappointing our two lovers here.) "You wouldn't! You said so yourself in your Bio that all your stories have happy endings! (A/N I know, but I can make an exception for this if you don't stop breaking the fourth wall. That and insulting my poor storytelling skills.) "Fine. This will be the last time I break the fourth wall."

Leo and Aeris had no idea of what was going on of course, I mean, would you if you saw an old man talking to the sky in an angry tone. He looked back at them and rubbed the back of his neck with a weak laugh, "Sorry you had to see that. Anyway, I can transport you back in time to before Aeris used the time machine. Are you ready to go home?"

Leo and Aeris looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. This was meant to be, and they had Caspar to thank for that. They both looked at Caspar and they both nodded, to which Caspar responded with a friendly smile. He walked over to the old-fashioned street-lamp in the middle of the square and motioned the two cats to join him. When they did, Caspar mumbled gibberish under his breath. It was then that they noticed that a soft glow shined off of them. As the incantation grew longer, the glow became brighter. For a brief moment, Aeris compared this to one of her fanfictions, but the biggest difference here was that this was not a fanfiction (A/N Well, technically it is, but whats the fun in saying that?). Soon, the two cats left the End of Time, a few sparkling pieces of dust where they used to be the only evidence that they were there at all.

9:00 A.M, October 19, 2011, was what the atomic clock in their kitchen said when they opened their eyes. Aeris looked at their (_their_) apartment in a satisfied way, glad to see there was no Metal Gear anything anywhere. They turned to look at each other once more, love and appreciation in their eyes. They then pulled themselves into a hug. She spoke softly, "Leo?", he grunted in response, "Why me?"

They backed out of the hug and Leo gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

She averted her gaze away from his eyes, "Why me out of all the girls in this world? Why did you fall in love with someone like me, a huge bitch when you could have a nice cat to be the one you love?"

He smiled a small smile, "Aeris, why wouldn't it be you? We have the same interests, we've known each other for over 11 years, we've lived under the same roof for four, and you expect me not to fall in love with you? Not only that, but I'm a wreak if you haven't noticed. I highly doubt anyone other than you would go out with me."

She laughed a little, but her self-confidence still needed boosting, "But I've been such a bitch to you. What could you find attractive in me?"

He still gave her that small, reassuring smile, "Aeris, where you see a bitch, I see a tough, smart, beautiful, caring, loyal person that I am lucky to have known. To tell you the truth, I didn't really mind all that much about the beatings. Well, except for the one where you threw your laptop at me."

She laughed, "Yeah, I don't know why but for some reason that laptop was more important than my only friend."

He laughed too, "Maybe because you weren't able to save your perverted stories."

She started blushing in embarrassment, "There not perverted. There about finding love in unexpected places."

He started looking smug, "Is one of those places an asshole, because your character's seem to be going there a lot."

She punched him in the face for his snide comment. He shook his head after the blow and said, "Good to see you aren't changing your personality just for me."

She chuckled, "Trust me, I may have changed a little for the better, but you can't tame me."

"Good to hear", he responded, "By the way, did I mention what I said was totally worth it?"

It went on like this for a few more minutes, the both of them, bantering back and forth about their new relationship, and where it would take them. Soon they both noticed that they were very tired and needed sleep, a luxury neither of them had ever since their little escapade.

They both walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, Aeris turning into her closer bedroom and Leo making his way toward his room further down the hall. He was stopped however when Aeris called out to him, "Leo, would you mind if we slept together?"

Of course being the stereotypical idiot male, his thoughts immediately turned toward lewd things, but he restrained himself and asked her why, to which she said, "I figured that since we're a couple now that we could sleep in the same bed. So are you coming or not?"

You could not have asked Leo to run through that door fast enough. She sighed and closed the door. She turned around to see Leo was, surprisingly not in a seductive pose on the bed, but actually asleep on one side of her queen-sized bed. She smiled at knowing that Leo wanted to see if this relationship would work before they did anything too rash. She may not have been changing for him, but it almost seemed that he was for her. She then shut off her lights and laid on the bed next to Leo, sighing in contentment. That day, they got the soundest sleep they had ever had in their lives.

**(November 26, 2011) You have no idea what I had to go through in order to edit this last chapter. I accidentally backed out of this twice before I saved it. Anyway, the re-edit is done now, so enjoy! Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

As Caspar watched to two cats leave his domain, he couldn't help but heave a heavy sigh. Silently, he walked over to a door behind the lamp-post that led to another cobblestone square, empty this time, except for the presence of an ovular pink creature with a large face. Caspar addressed the creature as though he were an old friend, "Hello Spekkio."

The creature named Spekkio spoke up, "Hello Caspar. How did it go with today's pair?"

Caspar smiled a smile smile, "I've already sent them home."

"Good.", Spekkio stated. He then noticed a sad look in the old man's eyes, "Is something wrong Caspar?"

Caspar sighed again, "Yes. After they left I peered into their near futures and now I wish I didn't."

Spekkio looked at his sad friend with empathy, "What happens to them?"

Caspar shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure, all I know is that dark times are in store for the both of them."

Caspar looked at the ground, ashamed to have knowledge of things that will happen to the couple he only just had fall in love. He started talking again, "All I can hope for them is that they enjoy their time with each other before whatever happens happens."

For Caspar, there is no greater burden then knowing that something bad will happen to someone, but he can't tell them. Yet there was still hope. The future is not set, and even if it does happen, he knew the possibility that it will only strengthen their relationship. No matter what happens, love will always conquer all.

**This is MadManMatt64 here, signing out of this now completed story. Look for the sequel "Feral", where things will take a turn for the dark. I'll still be as humorous as possible, but it will be in a darker tone. As this is the first major story I finished this is the first time I can quote this phrase:**

"**Congraturation! This story is happy end!"**

**That's from Ghosts n' Goblins by the way **

**So tell me what you thought about everything I wrote. It really feels nice to have people compliment you on your work.  
><strong>


End file.
